botsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One/Ep 4: The 8 Mile
The 8 Mile was the fourth episode in Season One of Battle of the Sim-est. It involved a giant obstacle course which tests both athletic and mental strengths and weaknesses. Summary The teams athletic and mental abilities are put to the test in an expert obstacle course but one of the Restless Ragers decides to make herself leader. Script The 8 Mile *'Matt:'Welcome back to a new and exciting episode of Battle of the Sim-est! Sorry about the delay wonderful viewers but we experianced some technical difficulties. We last saw as the show heated up between good friends, Maria and Karine, as they fought over their dream guy, Edwin. As Annie, Aran, and Summer won the challenge for their team, one of the girls had to go. Unfortunate enough, it was Karine. What will happen on this episode, to find out, stay tuned on Battle of the Sim-est! **camera shoots to Mess Hall as the Vicious Campers are talking* *'Rhonda:'I can't believe you and Karine, Maria! You costed us the challenge! *'Maria:'Well sorry! Love is a battlefield... *'Edwin:'Oh please... *'Maria:' *'Jenny:'Well Maria...look at it this way...if you screw us up this challenge...you will be given the big...brown...boot! **camera shoots to Restless Ragers team* *'Annie:'Im not that surprised by them...our team is obviously more all-around better then them...they can barely control their teammates. *'Amelia:'You can never be too sure... *'Travis:'What are you saying Amelia? *'Amelia:'We shouldn't keep our hopes high on challenges that test...intellectuality. *turns to Summer* *'Summer:'Hiiiiiiiiiiii! *'Amelia:'Exactly. *'Matt:'*enters Mess Hall* Well...I hope you all ate well because todays challenge is the obsticle race! *'Chaz:'Yes! Something actually worthwhile! *'Aran:'Don't be so sure buddyboy...i'm alot stronger than you are. *'Annie:'Chaz...your going down. *'Chaz:'We'll see... *'Matt:'Alright contestants...meet me at the dock in five minutes! **camera shoots to the campers gathered around the dock and Matt* *'Matt:'Welcome to your challenge of the day. You will be enjoying yourselves on a team obsticle race across the island! *'Luis:'I'm ready for anything! *'Liberty:'Same here Matt! *'Matt:'You all sound very enthusiastic! Thats very well for success, here are your maps *hands to Rhonda and Annie* and whatever team makes it across wins team invincibility! *'Rhonda:'*looks at map* There's an alligator jump?! Awesome! *'Jimmy:'Anything to prove myself to my f---- *'Sandra:'Yes we've heard it alot anything to proves yourself to your father, we get it! *'Amelia:'With my smarts, this will be in the bag. **The two teams begin making their way into the woods* *'Maria:'What does the first obsticle say? *'Rhonda:'It says "log jumps". **Two logs swing from both sides of Rhonda as she jumps and barely makes it* *'Jenny:'I'm guessing that's it... *'Chaz:'It's easy! *jumps over logs quickly* **camera flashes to Restless Ragers* *'Iggy:'Is this it? *'Sasha:'C'mon Iggy, lets do it! *grabs Iggy and jumps over logs within three seconds* *'Iggy:'Don't ever do that again! **times passes as the two teams make it through the eight obsticles, the log jump, alligator hop, wall climb, fence crawl, bear sneak, river swim, and ball toss...the Restless Ragers make it first to the puzzle as Amelia begins barking orders* *'Amelia:'Come on! That piece goes there! No Annie you spaz no there...THERE! *'Annie:'Yes MRS. TASKMASTER! **Vicious Campers emerge from the woods* *'Sandra:'Alright c'mon let's work together guys. **Each member of the team begins finding pieces of the puzzle* *'Ian:'We've come far, keep going, Chaz you have the wrong piece. *'Chaz:'Huh your right runt. *'Amelia:'COME ON YOU LOSERS THEY'RE CATCHING UP! SUMMER PUT THAT PIECE IN PLACE NOW! *'Summer:'Gheez! Relax and take a chill pill Amelia we're trying. *'Amelia:'You guys aren't good enough! *'Aran:'She's right Amel...relax. **The Vicious Campers click the last piece into place right before the Restless Ragers do. Amelia begins to go into a tangent of rage* *'Amelia:'YOU IDIOTS, WE COULD'VE WON IT! *'Matt:'Well, congratulations Vicious Campers, you have won team invincibility for the night. Restless Ragers, think about whom you would like to eliminate and meet at the bonfire in twenty! **Camera flashes to the bonfire ceremony as Matt begins to speak* *'Matt:'As usual, you all have cast your votes, whom ever does not recieve a palm tree has been eliminated by their castmates and is disqualified from the competition...Annie! Summer, Iggy, Sasha, Violet, Ray, Liberty, and Travis! *'Aran:'Why am I in the bottom two?! *'Amelia:'Oh shuttup. *'Matt:'Aran! *'Aran:'Yes! You had a good run Amelia. *'Amelia:'Ugh! This competition is a waste of my time anyways and...ugh!!! **Violet and Ray look at eachother and shrug as Amelia goes into a tangent of gibberish and storms off to the boat* *'Matt:'Well folks, I hope you enjoyed that episode, remember to stay next time for a new and thrilling episode of...Battle...of...the...SIM-EST! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes